


New Guy

by InvisibleAce



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Squip, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, I based this off New Girl, M/M, Slow Burn, This is a weird mix of Michael's and Jeremy's POV, rich has a lisp i just don't feel like writing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-04-24 19:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleAce/pseuds/InvisibleAce
Summary: Jeremy discovers that his boyfriend has been cheating on him. He needs a new place to live and fast. It just so happens that Michael, Rich and Jenna need a new roommate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have a somewhat clear idea of where this is going, come along for the ride my dudes
> 
> This is self-edited so any mistakes are mine

Michael sat back with a groan, rubbing at his eyes tiredly. He, Jenna, and Rich have been interviewing potential roommates all morning. Who knew there was so many weirdos in LA? Okay, he knew but that’s besides the point. Why can’t a somewhat normal, decent person just show up? He was ready to call it quits for the day and it seemed like Jenna was reaching that point too. 

Michael found himself cursing Brooke for deciding to finally take the leap and move in with Chloe.

“Thank god this guy’s the last one,” Michael stretched, adjusting his headphones around his neck. “I’m tired and I want a sandwich.”

Jenna rolled her eyes. “You can survive through one more person.”

“Can I though? Can I really?” Michael sighed dramatically as Rich welcomed the last person into their apartment. Michael noticed how blue his eyes were right away, his hair was curly. He looked nervous but he wore it well. Michael swallowed and sat up. “You know, maybe I can survive through one more.”

Rich flopped back down in between them. “That’s the spirit Mikey. Besides, I got a good feeling about him. My dudes, meet Jeremy Heere.”

“He seems normal enough. I like his hair, seems nervous though.” Jenna commented, starring the guy, Jeremy, down.

“Um, you know I can hear what you’re saying right?” Jeremy asked, fiddling with his cardigan sleeve.

Rich let out a laugh. “We know. Everyone else just sat there as we talked about them so that makes you different from the rest all ready.”

Jenna started with the standard questions, with Rich pitching in every now and then. Jeremy provided completely normal (thank god) answers - already proving that he was the most normal person they’ve interviewed so far, if not a little anxious. He’s twenty-four, works at one of the local elementary schools and drives a Ford Fiesta - which Michael found fitting.

Michael didn’t ask anything, too focus on not saying anything stupid. Jeremy was clearly the most normal person they’ve met all morning but there was something off. He seemed… sad. He wanted to figure him out. He seemed awkward but confident. His hair looked really soft, Michael wanted to run his hands through his it to test his observation. There was worry in his eyes though.

“Well, I think that covers everything,” Jenna said, clapping her hands and stood. “We’re gonna go discuss and then we’ll get back to you. Stay right there.”

She ushered them to the kitchen for privacy, well as much privacy on could get in a loft. Michael knew that this conversation was just for Jenna to tell them that she approves of Jeremy but wants their opinion before sealing the deal.

“I think he’s our guy,” Jenna singsongs as quietly as she could. Rich nodded enthusiastically. “What do you think Michael? You didn’t really pitch in.”

“He seems nice, just anxious and on the quiet side,” Michael shrugged, looking over his shoulder at Jeremy, raking over his figure. They didn’t know much about him, he could be a serial killer. He doesn’t look like a serial killer, but what does a serial killer look like? He guesses he was looking too long because Rich let out a yell and punched Michael in the shoulder.

“Dude you think he’s cute, don’t you?” Rich said in a hushed yell.

Michael felt himself blush. Jenna let out a squeal as Rich yelled once more, egging Michael on. Michael crossed his arms and shook his head, frowning. “No, nope. Nah. I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You were just-- oh no. Don’t put up the hood,” Rich pouted as Michael pulled up the hood on his jacket, pulling it over his face. He crossed his arms again. “Okay, I get it. I pushed too far.”

Jenna let out an exasperated sigh and yanked the hood off her friends head. “Is he in or not?” At Michael and Rich’s shared nod she grinned and skipped back to the living room area, where a nervous looking Jeremy watched with wide eyes. “You’re in! Welcome to our little family.”

“Loft fam for life,” Rich shouted, jumping over the back of the couch. He relaxed into his seat and raised a curious eyebrow at Jeremy. “So why do you need to move anyway?”

“Um, I came home and found my boyfriend cheating on me,” Jeremy explained, looking a little upset. “I lived with my friend Jake and his friends from work for a little but I got tired of it. They’re all models. Doesn’t do great for your self esteem ya know? Jeremy chuckled lightly.

Rich looked excited by this new information. “Your friend is a model? Who has model friends?”

“Part time, but yeah. He works with animals for a living. Modeling is just, like, a hobby.”

“I think Rich is falling in love with your friend,” Jenna joked before turning serious. “I’m sorry to hear about your boyfriend though. I bet he was an ass anyway.”

Michael frowned. So that’s why Jeremy seemed sad. He felt bad, he knew break ups were terrible. He couldn't imagine how upsetting it would be to be cheated on. A selfish part of him was glad he didn’t know the feeling and hopefully never will. He grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and took a seat next to Rich. He ate it absentmindedly as Jenna and Rich grilled Jeremy with more questions - Jeremy asking questions in return.

“You need a rebound,” Rich smirked. “Unless that’s not your kind of thing like Mikey here. He was dumped too”

“Stop calling me Mikey. I wasn’t dumped,” Michael paused, remembering when his ex-boyfriend, Bobby, told him he wanted to break up. He covered his ears and tried not to hear it. Michael sighed and took a bite of his apple. “Okay, sure he dumped me. It was six months ago why are you even bringing it up. I’m over it.” He really kinda wasn’t.

Jenna gave him a look that he knew meant that she didn’t believe him. She has spent many nights fighting a drunk Michael for his phone. She would switch it out for a video game controller and he would play until he passed out. Nothing to different from what he did when he was sober. He was slowly getting there, maybe he and Jeremy could rant about their exes together. Roommate bonding and all that.  

“So when can you move in?” Michael asked, wanting to move on from the subject that was his sad love life. It wasn’t like Rich and Jenna’s were any better.

“Today, if that’s okay? All my stuff is packed, it’s just at Jake’s apartment.” Jeremy shrugged, smiling a bit. Michael decided he liked his smile a lot more than the look of worry he had earlier. “He said he’ll come over and help.”

“Today’s fine,” Jenna smiled and stood, motioning for Jeremy to do that same. “I’ll give you the tour and show you your room, it’s across the hall from Michael’s.”

They could pretty much give the tour while standing in the designated living room area. There was a dining table just beyond the couch and the kitchen was tucked away in the corner. Rich’s room was right next to it, seeing that he liked to snack the most out of the three of them. Jenna lead him down the hall, Michael watching as the two disappeared. 

Michael threw away his half eaten apple and started to make himself a sandwich when Jenna and Jeremy returned. He shared a smile with the shorter boy as Jenna dug around in one of the drawers.

“Welcome to apartment 4D Jeremy,” She handed him a key to the loft. “We’re excited to get to know you more.”

Rich shouted his agreement from the couch, fist-pumping before going back to his phone. Michael took a seat at the island, Jenna taking a seat next to him. Jeremy waved excitedly, saying he’s going to go get his things, and left.

“Admit it, he’s pretty cute,” Jenna took one of his chips. “I saw you looking. I have a great feeling about him, he seems really sweet. Shy, but sweet.”

Michael felt himself blush. “Okay he’s cute. Just please don’t try to get us together or anything. I know how much you love to play matchmaker.”

“I won’t intervene, I promise. I just want my favorite gays to be happy.” Jenna said with a smile, taking another chip.

“Excuse you. I’m bisexual, not gay,” Rich mocked offence as he came over, leaning his arms on the island. “Do you think his friend Jake will come with him? More important, do you think they’ll be back before my shift at the bar?”

“It’s not even noon yet and your shift isn’t until five. Go do your homework until they get here. You can impress this mysteries Jake by focusing and getting your essay done on time.”

Rich stuck his tongue out but didn’t fight her on it. His school stuff was already spread out on the dining table from last night. Jenna started making small talk about how Brooke seemed happy about her choice to move out. So far she and Chloe were doing great, which Michael was glad to hear. Jenna soon started scrolling through her phone, taking his chips while she did so.

Michael finished his sandwich in peace, chewing thoughtfully. Going off what little conversation he had with Jeremy, he did seem really nice. He took back cursing Brooke for moving out. He could tell that Jeremy was going to be a good addition to the loft. He agreed with Jenna - he had a great feeling about him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably update once a week, I just really wanted to get this story rolling lmao

Jeremy pretended not to notice the way Rich was openly ogling Jake. He found it comical at this point, nearly everyone he knew has had a crush on Jake at some point, including himself. It didn’t last long but it did help him figure out his eighth grade sexuality crisis. He came out to Jake the following year, who turned it into a double coming out. They went and got milkshakes to celebrate. 

“Last box,” Jake announced as he entered Jeremy’s bedroom, snapping him from his stupor. “What ya looking at?”

Jeremy held up the small bisexual flag that Jake got him for his birthday freshman year. He walked over and pinned it to the corkboard that was above his desk. Jake flopped onto the bed, kicking his feet against the side. “Your new roommates seem like cool people,” He rolled over onto his side and watched Jeremy put away his clothes. “That Rich guy is pretty cute.”

A loud crashing sound came from outside the room followed by a laugh and a groan. Jeremy had a feeling he knew what it was about. His bedroom door was opened, Rich most likely heard Jake. The two friends shared a smile before laughing.

“I’m just happy they picked me,” Jeremy closed his closet door and laid down next to Jake on the bed. “No offence to your place.”

“None taken. The smell of body spray can be overwhelming even for me,” Jake joked. “I was thinking about moving out after the lease it done.” .

Jeremy clapped his hands in support. He was glad that Jake was thinking of moving out of the apartment that he shared with four other guys. It was a nightmare and he only was there a week. “That’s a good idea, seeing that you’re not really modeling anymore. Your love for animals has taken over.”

“Very true. I’m thinking about opening my own vet service place when I figure out my living situation,” Jake stood up and stretched. “I need a drink.”

“Non-alcoholic I hope, it’s only three,” Jeremy joked and headed out to the kitchen, Jake following. “And I’m not getting stuck with driving your drunk ass home later.”

Jake let out a laugh, taking a seat across from Rich at the dining table. After Michael pointed out where the cups were, Jeremy filled two with water and gave one to Jake. He took a seat next to Michael at the island. “Have you been sitting here since I left?”

“Stoop kid never leaves his stoop.” Michael responded, not looking up from his laptop. He had his headphones on but only over one ear.

Jeremy chuckled and turned his attention back to Jake and Rich. The two seemed to be talking about themselves, the standard get to know someone questions. Jeremy had a feeling there was more than just friendly intentions behind it. He just hopes if something does happens between the two doesn’t get awkward to the point where he has to move out. Jake’s a very confident guy but when it comes to articulating his feelings he becomes awkward and stumbles over his words. In short - he becomes like Jeremy.

“He needs a rebound,” He hears Jake say and Rich nods. Jeremy remembers Rich saying the same thing earlier. The two turn to look at him. Both smirking. “He’s always awkward moonwalks away when I bring it up though.”

“Awkward moonwalks?” Michael laughed, looking over at Jeremy. “How does one even go about that?”

“I don’t even think he’s aware he does it half the time. It’s a sight to see,” Jake answered. “But dude, seriously, you need a rebound. I know you still love Kevin and all that shit but you need to get laid.”

Jeremy felt his face heating up. He eyed the hallway, wondering if he could get away before Jake tried to stop him. He doesn’t want to have random rebound sex. Sure Kevin broke his heart nor have they’ve done anything intimate in the last couple months of their relationship but still. Jeremy doesn’t go around screwing strangers for the fun of it.

“I don’t love him,” Jeremy said instead, hoping to switch the conversation. “Not anymore anyway.” He wasn't lying. He doesn’t know when it happened, but one day he woke up and found he wasn’t happy anymore. “If anything Kevin cheating on me was a positive thing.”

Jake looked concerned and confused, a look he wore often the past few months around Jeremy. He opened his mouth to say something but Rich cut him off. “Then why are you avoiding getting laid?”

Jeremy knew that his face was beat red now. He cleared his throat and got off his stool, all three of them looking at him. He dumped his untouched water out and moved to stand in the middle of the island and the dining table. “I just don’t wanna have sex with a random person. I ain’t about that life.”

“Does his speech change too when he’s uncomfortable?” Michael asked, his headphones now around his neck. Jeremy didn’t like how his smile made his stomach tie up in knots. He can’t start crushing on his new roommate.

Jake nodded. The were all still looking at him. Jeremy started to slowly shuffle his feet backwards, trying to look as a calm as possible as he left the room. His arms swayed by his sides as he went faster before he turned around and ran to his room. He could hear them laughing as he closed his door.

With a groan he face planted onto his bed. He made a somewhat fool of himself in front of his new roommates, who he hasn’t even know for twenty-four hours. At least Jenna wasn’t there, he could still hold off on embarrassing himself in front of her. With his luck it won’t take long though. He shoved his face into his pillow and wondered how long he’ll have to hide until it was safe to come out.

* * *

Knocking on his door woke him up. He felt disoriented and had to think about where he was for a second. The knocking happened again and he lazily shouted for whoever it was to come in.

“You alive?” Michael asked as he came in, smiling a little when he saw Jeremy’s face partly buried in his pillow. “Jake came in to say bye and found you passed out. He didn’t wanna wake you up.”

Jeremy sat up and rubbed his eyes. There’s no way he’s getting any sleep tonight, good thing it was Saturday. He smiled tiredly at Michael. “How long ago did he leave?”

“About an hour. He drove Rich to work,” Michael glanced around the room before turning back to Jeremy. “I ordered some pizza and I’m planning on taking over the TV for video games, you wanna join?”

Jeremy nodded and followed Michael out of his room. Jeremy took a seat on the couch as Michael got the video games set up. He handed Jeremy a controller and took a seat next to him. Jeremy didn't have to ask what game they were playing, the very familiar theme made him nearly scream in surprise.

“Shut up,” Jeremy said, turning to look at Michael. “Apocalypse of the Damned? I loved this game in high school. Still do to be honest.”

Michael grinned. “Finally someone who knows of it! It took me forever to beat it.”

“It’s easier as two player,” Jeremy smiled back, facing the TV again as the knots came back. “I made Jake play it with me.”

The two fell into a comfortable silence, easily beating the first couple levels. They struggled a little on level nine, Jeremy was having flashbacks to his high school days. He spent weeks trying to beat it. They didn’t talk much, choosing to yell to each other about the oncoming zombies. By the time they beat it the pizza had arrived. Michael got up and answered the door while Jeremy stared at the game. The theme played in the background as the game waited for them to continue.

“I bring offerings of pizza and soda,” Michael said, sitting back down next to Jeremy. He placed the pizza box on the coffee table and helped himself to a slice. “I don’t ever remember getting this far in this game this fast.”

“I told you, it’s easier as two player,” Jeremy took a slice of his own and took a bite. “Jake and I mastered this game.”

“I didn’t know I was in the presence of a video game master, please have mercy on me. I’m just a poor peasant trying to destroy zombies all by myself.”

Jeremy let a laugh, almost choking on his mouthful of pizza. “I will show you the art of zombie slaying. Take you under my wing and train you to be the most powerful zombie slayer there is.”

Michael gave him an amused smile, tucking his legs under himself before turning a little serious. “Hey, I’m sorry if earlier bothered you. Rich isn’t the best at reading social cues sometimes. There’s nothing wrong with not wanting to have rebound sex.”

Jeremy shrugged, the embarrassment coming back. He looked down at his lap, picking at his pizza. “It’s alright, Jake isn’t either. I know he means well but I’m just one for casual sex y’know?” No, he probably didn’t know. Jeremy was probably the only person who just doesn’t want sex with strangers.

“I get it,” Michael said after a moment of silence, pausing Jeremy’s inner monologue. “Rich has been trying for months for me to get a rebound. I tried once but ended up not being able to go through with it. So you’re not alone with that.”

Jeremy smiled a little. “That makes me feel a bit better. You got to witness my awkward moonwalking though it wasn’t at it’s full peak.”

“I would love to see it but I would hate for you to be uncomfortable around me,” Michael said, an unreadable expression on his face. It was gone as fast as it appeared, replaced with a smile. “We’ll just have to stick together until we find new incredibly hot men to love.”

“Or women.” Jeremy mumbled absentmindedly around a bite of pizza.

“You’re bi?” Michael asked. He continued when Jeremy nodded. “Oh god, Rich is going to freak out. He’s bi too. He’s probably going to start a club and get matching shirts.”

“A club with two members?” Jeremy asked, his voice trailing off. He didn’t want to just assume Michael was a fellow bisexual.

“Just two,” He answered before tapping on his arm. Jeremy leaned over and saw a rainbow pride patch on the arm of his jacket. “I’m very gay. Jenna is also, plus she’s ace.”

Jeremy nodded, eating more of his pizza. They were just one big gay family. He chuckled to himself at that thought. He and Michael fell into easy conversation, Apocalypse of the Damned still on in the background.

At some point they shifted so they were leaning on each other, talking about anything that came to mind. Jeremy let himself relax a little, liking how warm Michael’s arm was on his. He closed his eyes as Michael went out about something, Jeremy didn’t really know what. He just liked the sound of Michael’s voice.

He told himself he wouldn’t start crushing on his roommate. He hasn’t even know Michael for a day yet. He blamed it on his not really existent heartbreak. Jeremy will mentally cursed himself out tomorrow. For now, he let himself enjoy the moment. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not 100% sure about this chapter but nothing else came to mind so lmao enjoy

Rich entered the loft as an energetic blur. The door slamming shut woke Michael with a start. He let out a surprise scream as Rich jumped on him. He fell asleep on the couch during his and Jeremy’s video game session. He didn’t see the other boy on the couch, guessing he went back to his room. 

“Dude I think I’m in love,” Rich grinned. “There’s no way Jake’s an actual person.”

“It was only a car ride,” Michael rubbed his eyes and pushed Rich off of him, sending him to the floor. “Did he stay your entire shift or something?”

“He stayed my entire shift and  _ then  _ I went back to his place,” Rich didn’t bother getting up from the floor. He was sprawled out, staring dreamily at the ceiling. “We didn’t even do anything, we just talked. He’s a vet. Moved out here right out of high school. He works with animals and loves them and I think I love him.” He sat up and rested his head on the cushions next to Michael. “And he’s pansexual so I actually have a chance with him.”

Michael sat up and smiled at Rich. “I’m glad you actually have a chance with this one dude.”

“Me too,” He got up and went to kitchen. “We are going to have celebratory bowls of cereal.”

“Oh hell yes,” Michael jumped off the couch and followed Rich. He got the milk out while Rich got everything else. “So are you actually going to act upon this crush or just watch from afar.”

Rich placed the bowls, spoons and the box of cereal down and slid onto the stool next to Michael. “I will, sooner or later. I don’t even know if he likes me.”

“We all heard him call you cute literally yesterday and you dropped your coffee,” Michael pointed out, pouring himself some cereal. “I think it’s safe to say that he likes you too.”

“I just don’t wanna screw this up,” Rich said around a mouthful of cereal. “I really like him, more than I’ve liked anyone in a while. I just wanna get to know him first before anything happens.”

Michael nodded, that made sense. He hasn’t seen Rich act this way in a while. Jake seemed like a good dude, Michael could tell he had a big heart. He just hopes that he and Rich will work out. The last time he saw Rich this into a person, it didn’t work out in the short boys favor.

The sound of the apartment door opening made him look up, grinning when Jenna and Brooke came into view. “It’s ten in the morning, how did you guys already go shopping?”

“Magic,” Brooke answered shortly, coming over and hugging both of them. “I miss you guys so much! How is everything? Tell me all the latest gossip.”

“You only moved a floor down  _ but _ Rich has a crush on our new roommates best friend.” Michael said, laughing at the glare Rich sent him.

“Michael has a crush on our new roommate.” Rich shot back, smirking when Michael choked on his cereal.

“No I don’t! We hardly even know each other. He’s just a cool dude who shares my love for old school things and has really pretty blue eyes and soft looking hair.”

Brooke and Jenna exchanged a knowing look. “So where is this mystery roommate? I wanna meet my replacement.”

As if he heard Brooke, Jeremy came out of his room, closing the door behind him. He adjusted the strap of his bag and paused his walking when he saw all of them looking at him. He have an awkward wave and looked at Michael as if he’ll tell him what’s happening.

“You must be the new roommate,” Brooke said excitedly. She rushed over and pulled him into a hug. “I’m Brooke! I used to live here before you. I now live with my girlfriend.”

“Um, I’m Jeremy,” He returned the hug, looking a little confused. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Likewise!” Brooke chirped, stepping out of the hug.

“You going somewhere?” Rich asked, gesturing to Jeremy’s button down and tie. “You look very put together for a Sunday morning.”

“Work meeting. There’s a new principal who doesn’t seem to understand the importance of Sunday mornings,” Jeremy shrugged before smiling at Brooke. “I’m sorry to cut this short but I gotta pick up my coworker. It was great meeting you!”

“You too, we can bond more later!” Brooke called after Jeremy, who sent another wave before leaving. “He seems nice. I can see why you would like him Michael.”

Michael didn’t bother answering, knowing it would just go unheard. He did a thumbs up before shoveling a spoonful of cereal into his mouth to avoid having to talk about his maybe kinda crush on Jeremy. It’s only been a day, it’s not like he had much to go on. Okay he has a small list of things. Michael just doesn’t want to make the loft awkward with a crush. Besides, Jeremy’s just getting out of a relationship. The last thing he needs is Michael having a crush on him.

“Okay enough about Michael’s love life, onto more pressing matter,” Jenna interrupted and pointed to her head. “My hairs getting long again and I need someone to buzz it.”

“I’ll help you if help me trim my undercut when we’re done.” Brooke followed Jenna down the hall and to the bathroom.

“Is it weird that I’ve missed Brooke?” Rich asked, putting his bowl in the sink.

“She hasn’t even been gone that long,” Michael smiled amusingly.”But yeah, I missed her too. We gotta go for drinks with Chloe soon.”

“I will never say no to drinks,” Rich said as buzzing sounded from the bathroom. “I’m gonna go watch Jenna’s head get buzzed to avoid doing school work.” He patted Michael on the shoulder before running down the hall.

Michael shrugged, not having anything better to do and followed.

* * *

Jeremy walked out of school with a major headache. The meeting was useless, Principal Stevens was just going over the exact some things he did at the start of the school year. Even Christine was withering. Normally she was usually energetic despite stupid work meetings.  

“Is it even legal to have meetings on Sunday?” Christine asked as they piled into Jeremy’s car.

“Even if it wasn’t, I feel like Principal Stevens wouldn’t care,” Jeremy sighed. “I hate him.”

Christine laughed. “Why call him Principal Stevens off the clock? Robert. What a not decent person.”

“That was… quite the insult,” Jeremy chuckled. “We’ll work on them.”

“That’s what happens when you teach an all grade music class. I stop with the cussing,” Christine poked his shoulder. “You should know, seeing that you each second grade.”

Jeremy knew all too well. He also knew that he wasn’t looking forward to grading math tests and spelling tests today. He was going to this morning but received the email from the principal about the meeting. It doesn’t feel right calling him Robert. It sounds weird to him.

They spent the drive to Christine’s apartment singing along to her musical playlist, laughing when they couldn’t hit the notes. It was one of their favorite past times along with drinking cheap wine and watching crappy reality shows. Jeremy pulled up in front of Christine’s apartment twenty minutes later.

“I’ll see you tomorrow!” Jeremy called out after her, making sure she got inside her building before heading back to the loft. He hopes he could have a quiet few hours to get his grading done.

What he was greeted to was not quiet or in anyway peaceful. Jenna and Brooke were watching a movie loudly on the TV but it seemed like they weren’t even watching it. There was another girl, who he didn’t know, next to Brooke. Michael was cooking something in the kitchen, his headphones on and drumming along to whatever song was playing with the spoons in his hands.

“Dude watch out!” Came a call from his right before a body crashed into him and they both went tumbling to the floor. “Oh shit. I’m sorry Jer.”

Jeremy opened his eyes to see Jake and Rich hovering over him. What the hell was Jake doing here? He knew that his friend wanted to get closer with Rich, just didn’t think it was at this point yet. They’ve only known each other for a day.

He sigh. He couldn’t find it in him to care. His headache was now worse due to hitting his head on the floor. Was the loft always this crazy? Jeremy wished he asked more questions before moving in. They didn’t mentioned it was like this. He hopes it’s not all the time. He blames his stupid boss for his bad mood.

He held his arms up and Jake pulled him up. Jeremy noticed that the TV was quieter and Michael was no longer drumming. “Well that’s one way to welcome me home.”

“Are you okay? You went down pretty hard. Both of them fell on you.” Michael walked over and picked up Jeremy’s messenger bag.

“I’m fine,” Jeremy sighed, taking his bag with a thankful smile. “Just added onto my growing headache.”

“I am sorry Jer. Rich had his hands over my eyes,” Jake frowned. “Did the meeting not go well?”

“It went fine. It’s just that this new principal is a real bitch and I hate him.”

The girl that Jeremy didn’t know let out a laugh. It took him by surprise. She stood up and joined their little group just inside the door. Jeremy was immediately intimidated by her but shook her hand regardless. “I’m Chloe, Brooke’s girlfriend. I can’t believe they found someone so quick, but they’re right. You are adorable.”

“You can’t just tell him that!” Brooke whipped around to look at her girlfriend. “That was a secret.”

Jeremy didn’t really like being the center of attention. He just wants to go and grade his students papers. Jake’s expression changed from one of worry to amusement, as if he could sense what Jeremy wanted to do.  _ Do not awkward moonwalk out of here you dunce. _

Michael placed a hand on his arm, as if he knew too. Was he that easy to read? Chloe and Brooke started to bicker (playfully he hopes) and Jenna cut in with her own two cent. Rich jumped on Jake’s back again and the two headed to his room.

Jeremy let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and turned to Michael. “Thank you for saving me from my awkward moonwalk.”

“I’ll see it one day,” Michael smiled. “I made some brunch for myself because these heathens ate without me. You want some?”

Jeremy nodded, stating that he’s going to change out of his work clothes. Michael sent him another smile, the kind that made that butterflies appear in his stomach. He could put off grading for a little bit longer. One meal won’t hurt.


	4. Chapter 4

Jeremy walked into the teachers lounge ready to vent to Christine. The kids in his class have been extra roundy today and his feelings for Michael have gotten more intense. It’s been two weeks since he moved in and he, like the idiot he is, thought that they would just go away. He and Michael had a weekly Friday night ritual of eating pizza and playing video games. They’ve gotten closer during the past two weeks and it’s done nothing to help Jeremy’s crush disappear. 

“How’s life at the new place?” Christine looked up from her lunch. “How Michael?”

Jeremy took a seat across from her, resting his head on the table. “He’s so great and beautiful and I’m a hopeless sack of potatoes.”

Christine laughed, reaching over to pat her friend’s head. “You will be the potato that becomes  beautiful french fries.”

Jeremy sat up straight and puffed out his cheeks. “That was oddly uplifting and made me feel a little better.”

“You could tell him how you feel,” Christine raised an eyebrow. “It sounds like he likes you back. Just go for it.”

“I don’t want to ruin everything though,” Jeremy groaned. “What we have going right now is good. Jake thinks I should go for it too but I’m not outgoing like he is. Sure he has his moments of awkwardness but just--  _ ugh _ .” Jeremy cut himself off with a groan. “Enough about me though. How’s your day going?”

Christine started venting about how how two students turned the sheet music into paper airplanes. They got nothing accomplished during class, it turned into a lesson on how to make paper airplanes. She’s going to have to make new copies of the sheet music which always takes forever.

“This is why I teach younger kids,” Jeremy laughed. “They’re not evil little masterminds yet. Give or take a few.”

Christine laughed, the two getting up as the bell rang. “Moment of relaxation over. Onward my friend!”

* * *

Jeremy collapsed face first onto the couch with a groan. The second half of the day went fine, it just seemed like it was never ending. He wants to relax and not think of teaching for the rest of the night. He thinks he might still have a bottle of wine in the kitchen still.

“Long day?” Jenna took a seat next to him. Jeremy sat up, nodding as he did. “This is why I enjoy working from home so much.”

Jenna worked for a gossip column for a new up-and-coming magazine. She usually stays in her room and writes but sometimes she has to go to the office. Jeremy wonders how working from home feels. The lack of human interaction sounds amazing yet awful. 

“Did you drink the rest of my wine?” He asked and headed for the kitchen. He answered his own question when he saw the bottle. He grabbed two mugs from the cabinet and went back to the couch. “Thought you may want some.”

“You thought right,” Jenna grinned, taking the mug from Jeremy and drinking half of it in one go. “Is it sad that we’re drinking on a Tuesday afternoon?”

“Everything about my life is sad,” Jeremy filled both of their mugs again. “Plus it’s almost four, it’s past noon.”

That’s how Michael and Rich found them later. They ditched the mugs and were taking turns drinking straight from the bottle. Jeremy was currently venting about Kevin, something he won’t be proud of later, but for now it felt good. Even if he was slightly drunk.

“He got mad at me because I didn’t like the fruitcake his mom sent us. It was a day long fight,” Jeremy took another sip and handed the bottle back to Jenna. “Who even likes fruitcake?”

“Crazy people,” Jenna said. She then noticed Rich and Michael. “Guys! Jeremy’s venting about his ex. He’s the worst.”

Michael took a seat next to Jeremy, probably a little closer than normal. Rich grabbed the almost empty bottle from Jenna. “Damn you guys don’t mess around. You could’ve at least saved me some.”

“Good thing there’s more. I least I think there is.” Jenna turned to Jeremy who shrugged. He had no idea.

“So, back to Jeremy’s ex. What did I hear about a fruitcake fight?” Rich asked after grabbing the other bottle.

Jeremy told the story again, which lead into another story. His three roommates listened, all very amused. Michael stepped in after a few sips from the bottle and told some stories about his ex. Jenna claimed that she didn’t have any good stories and Rich didn’t share because they weren’t family friendly. Jeremy was a little cornered by whatever that meant.

At some point Jeremy relaxed more into Michael, who loosely wrapped his arm around Jeremy’s shoulders. Jeremy blames the alcohol and the fact that a cute boy was giving him attention. Michael really was adorable but also hot. Jeremy wasn’t sure how someone could be both. Michael also had kind dark eyes and great hair. He was way out of Jeremy’s league but hey, he could hope right?

“As much as I love venting about exes, I have a hot date to get to.” Rich stood. Jeremy was wondering why he didn’t drink much wine.

“Jake?” Jeremy asked, smiling when Rich nodded. Was he blushing? “Good. I’m glad you two are getting along. Jake deserves someone good.” Jeremy was rambling, something he did when drunk.

He was happy that Jake and Rich seemed to be working out. He hasn’t seen Jake this happy in a while. He would do the whole “hurt my friend and I’ll end you” speech but he knew he couldn’t hurt Rich. Jeremy was a twig compared to him. He also knew there was no reason. Rich seemed just as obsessed with Jake as Jake was with him.

“I’m glad I have the best friend approval.” Rich chuckled before going to his room to get ready.

Jenna poured herself another cup of wine before standing as well. “That gossip column isn’t gonna write itself. Happy Tuesday.” She cheered the air before wandering off to her room.

Michael didn’t move from his spot next to Jeremy. His hand found its way to his hair during the conversation. Jeremy didn’t say anything about it because if he did Michael would stop. He didn’t want him to stop. It felt good.

Jeremy sank more into Michael’s side, fiddling with the end of his tie. He didn’t bother to change before the unplanned wine hang out. He regrets it, work close we’re never comfortable. If he gets up though, that means leaving Michael and ruining the moment. He doesn’t want to do that.

“So is there a reason on why you’re drinking on a late Tuesday afternoon?” Michael asked quietly, hand still in Jeremy’s hair.

“No reason,” Jeremy shrugged, slowly sobering up. “Just wanted some wine and had a bit more than planned.”

Michael chuckled lightly. Jeremy loved that sound. “We’ve all been there I suppose. You’re gonna regret it in the morning though.”

“Nope,” Jeremy said matter-of-factly. “I don’t get hangovers. And I’m starting so sober up so ha. Suck it Mell.”

Michael laughed loudly at that. “No need to get cocky Heere.”

Jeremy hummed, moving so he was laying down. He rested his head in Michael’s lap, not noticing the blush spreading on the others face. Jeremy looked up at him and frowned. “Do you think we’ll ever find someone and just know that it’s it? Like the search is over?”

Michael was taken off guard by the question. He didn’t think Jeremy was able to be serious right now. He filed it away in the ever growing knowledge about Jeremy. His hand found the others curls again and continued raking his fingers through it. He smiled fondly down at him. “Yeah, I think I’m starting to.”

Jeremy smiled up at him, breaking eye contact to yawn. “I regret that wine. It makes me sleepy.”

“Why don’t you take a nap and I’ll wake you in time for dinner.” Michael suggested, realizing now domesticated it sounded. He found he wasn’t that opposed to the idea of living a domesticated life with Jeremy.

“Promise?” Jeremy asked sleepy, already turned to snuggle into Michael.

“Promise.” Michael whispered to an already sleeping Jeremy. His continued raking his hands through the mess of curls, working out the hair product. He wishes he could lean down and kiss the boy in his lap. Maybe one day he could but for now he kept playing with the soft brunette locks.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planned on getting this chapter posted sooner but then I saw Infinity War and needed a moment

Late Thursday night found Rich and Jeremy sitting at the dining table. Jeremy was working on next weeks lesson plans while Rich did homework. The two worked in silence, both concentrated on their work. Jeremy could’ve done his work in his room but Jenna asked him if he would sit with Rich. Apparently when working on essay and such he needs someone there to keep him focused. 

He’s going to school to become a social worker. He hadn’t had the best childhood and didn’t want other kids to go through what he did alone. He told Jeremy some of the things he went through during a very random heart-to-heart. Rich came into his room unannounced and opened up without being prompted. Michael said that Rich must really trust Jeremy, seeing that it took him years to tell Michael anything. Despite the heavy conversion topic, Jeremy was happy that Rich trusted him so quickly.

“Jer, I need your teacher skills,” Rich broke the silence, turning his laptop around. “I finished my essay but it doesn’t sound right. I’ve been staring at it for the past hour.”

Jeremy frowned, pushing his notebooks aside. “I’m sure it’s fine, you’re overthinking it.”

“Most likely, Jake tells me I have a small problem with overthinking,” Rich shrugged, watching Jeremy closely as he read over the essay.

Jeremy wasn’t one hundred percent sure what the essay was suppose to be about. It was well written and flowed nicely. Even if he did know what the topic was it would’ve sounded fine but he picked it up after reading a bit more. He fixed a few grammar mistakes but besides that it was fine. He looked up at an anxious Rich and smiled.

“It’s great,” He handed the laptop back. “I tweaked a few grammar errors but besides that it’s fantastic.”

“Really? That’s a relief. It’s a huge portion of my grade.”

“I don’t know how college professors grade their papers but it’s great. A passing grade for sure.”

Rich beamed. “Thanks JereBear!”

Jeremy rolled his eyes at the nickname, but the smile on his face canceled out the look of annoyance. Rich has taken to calling him that since he first moved in and everyone picked up on it. Even Jake. Except Michael didn’t call him that, he just stuck to his name.

His feelings for Michael still haven’t gone away. They’ve worsened over the past month. Each day they grew more and more intense. Jeremy found that he loved every little quirk that the taller man had. His favorite way to wake up on the weekends was to Michael singing very loudly, sometimes off key, to whatever band he was into that week. His new favorite pastime was hanging out with Michael. They would play video games for hours before calling it quits, but are too tired to get up. He loves watching movies with Michael, his take on the storylines and characters are so interesting. Jeremy could listen to him talk for hours and never get tired of it.

It was all totally platonic. Just a couple of guys hanging out and enjoying each other’s company. Except he wishes it was more than platonic.

Jeremy stared at the table as his mind went a mile a minute. Michael was all he could think about. When he was at work, when he was hanging out with Christine, even when he was  _ with _ Michael. He thought it was just a crush but oh no. He was in too deep for his feelings to be just a crush. He stood up with a gasp, his eyes going wide. 

“I think I’m in love with Michael.” Jeremy didn’t realize he said that out loud. He slapped his hand over his mouth. His attention snapped to Rich who was watching him, his eyes just as wide.

The two stared at each other, not knowing what to do. Jeremy’s heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest. Rich continued to stare at him, why wasn’t he saying anything? Jeremy felt like he was going to pass out.

“Holy shit dude,” Rich stood and walked over to Jeremy. “Are you gonna tell him?”

Jeremy shook his head. “I don’t even know if he feels the same way. No, I can’t tell him,” Jeremy placed his hands on Rich’s shoulder and shook him a little. “You can’t tell him either!”

Now it was Rich’s turn to looked panicked. “Jeremy, I don’t know if I can! I’m terrible at keeping secrets.”

“You can’t tell him. It’ll ruin everything and I’ll have to move out and change my name,” Jeremy knew it was over the top. He was panicking. “Please Rich, promise me you won’t tell him.”

Rich looked just as panicked as Jeremy did. If anyone should to come home, they would’ve thought something was very wrong. It was a comical sight. “Michael knows me better than anyone. He’s gonna take one look at me and know I’m hiding something.”

“How do you get away with anything?”

“I don’t! I’m a very honest person,” Rich shrugged. “I can’t help it, it’s just who I am.”

Jeremy should just start looking for a new place now. Better to have a plan in place in case he has to flee the loft. There’s no way Michael likes him back. Sure he seemed to be way more affectionate with Jeremy than he was with Rich and Jenna but that could be Jeremy reading way to into it.

Rich was still panicking. “Can I at least tell Jake? If I don’t tell someone I’m gonna explode.”

Jeremy knew that Jake also couldn’t keep a secret when it comes to his love life. In high school he told the girl Jeremy was crushing on that he was practically in love with her (which was far from the truth). He meant well. Jake has a heart of gold, and Jeremy would fight anyone who dared to hurt him, but he isn’t the greatest at social cues sometimes. 

“You can’t tell anyone,” Jeremy said, eye widening as Rich reached for his phone. He backed away from Jeremy slowly. “Richard give me your phone!”

Rich made a run for it, jumping over the back of the couch. Jeremy managed to get on the other side before he could even climb over the cushions. Rich managed to get past him, seeing that Jeremy wasn’t athletic. He didn’t get very far, seeing that Jeremy jumped on his back, sending them both to the ground.

“Get off me,” Rich wrestled Jeremy for his phone. “Just let me tell Jake and I’ll be fine.”

Jeremy made a grab for the phone, almost getting it. He wasn’t really sure how he was managing to keep Rich pinned down. “Jake can’t keep a secret either. Please don’t call him. I’ll tell him when he’s drunk and won’t remember.”

“Well I’ll remember,” Rich groaned as Jeremy got his phone. Jeremy got up quickly and held the phone above his head. Sometimes his height comes in handy. “I’ll give it back when I know you won’t run off and tell Jake- or anyone for that matter!”

Rich made an attempted to get his phone back but Jeremy blocked it. He put his hand out in front of him, pressing against Rich’s face to hold him off. It was a ridiculous sight. Jeremy knew he was overreacting but he seriously can not let Michael find out he’s in love with him.

“Promise me you won’t tell Jake and I’ll give you your phone back.” Jeremy didn’t know if he could hold Rich off much longer.

“Tell Jake what?” Came a voice from the door. Shit. Both of them froze and looked over. Jake was standing in the doorway, an amused expression on his face. Brooke, Chloe and Jenna behind him.

Jeremy looked from Rich to Jake and then back to Rich. The two were still, not knowing what to do. Jeremy really should’ve seen it coming but he didn’t have time to slap his hand over Rich’s mouth.

“Jeremy’s in love with Michael!” Rich yelled, covering his mouth afterward. At least he had the decency to look sorry.

Jeremy handed Rich his phone and headed over to the couch. Brooke and Chloe both let out an excited yell, running over to him before he was able to face plant onto the couch. Jenna and Jake shared a look before joining everyone on the couch. Jake grabbed Rich’s hand on the way over.

Brooke and Chloe were asking question after question. They were talking so quickly that Jeremy couldn’t keep up. He looked over Brooke’s shoulder at Jenna, begging her to help him. She sighed dramatically before clapping her hands. Jeremy chuckled, it reminded him of how he got his students to pay attention. Brooke and Chloe stopped immediately, both watching Jenna as she stood. She moved so she stood in front of the couch and put her hands on her hips. She looked done with all of them.

“Brooke, Chloe, enough with the questions. Clearly Jeremy doesn’t want to talk about it,” Jenna sounded like a tired mom disciplining her children. “Rich, clearly it was supposed to be a secret if your guilty look says anything. Apologize.”

“I’m sorry Jerebear, I really am!” Rich apologized, looking very guilty from where he was cuddled into Jake’s side. “I swear I won’t tell Michael. I’m just the worst secret keeper of all time.”

“Yeah that was your own fault Jer,” Jenna shook her head. “Never tell Rich your secrets that you actually want to be kept a secret.”

Jeremy really wanted to sink into the couch cushions. He didn’t want to talk about his new found feelings. He wanted to go to his room and stare at the ceiling until he falls asleep. He also needed to finish it lesson plan for next week. He let out a sigh and leaned forward, burying his face in his hands.

“It’s fine Rich. It’s kinda my fault for just blurting it out like that,” Jeremy looked passed Jenna to the hallway, he could see Michael’s bedroom door from where he sat. He wondered were Michael was and if he was having a good day. They haven’t seen each other besides for a quick greeting in the morning. Michael looked adorable with his bedhead. Jeremy stood and went to grab his things. “I’m gonna go finish my lesson plans.”

“Are you okay though?” Jake asked, looking concerned. “You don’t look very happy for someone who just realized they’re in love with someone.”

Jeremy tucked his books under his arm while he grabbed his lukewarm mug of coffee. He shrugged and headed for his room. “It’s kinda hopeless when you don’t even know how the other person feels,” He stopped just before the hallway. “I’m fine though. I realized I love Michael, it’s not like my dog died or anything.”

“You have a dog?” Rich perked up. Sometimes he reminded Jeremy of a little kid. “Why am I just finding this out.”

Normally Jeremy would laugh and joke around with his friend but he wasn’t feeling it. He wasn’t completely sure when his mood turned so sour. He gave the group one last shrug before going to his room. He heard Jake telling Rich that he actually doesn't have a dog. Jeremy manged a light chuckled at that.

He stopped outside of it, looking over at Michael’s bedroom door longingly. He felt pathetic. He was acting like a teenager with a crush. If he was an actual adult, he would just take a chance and ask Michael out; but let’s be real, Jeremy Heere isn’t an actual adult.

So lost in his thoughts, he didn’t notice when Michael’s bedroom door opened. Jeremy’s eyes widened when Michael waved, his headphones around his neck but music was still playing.

“Hey Jer,” He grinned. “You okay? You look a little sick.”

Jeremy was definitely not okay. He was talking pretty loudly to Rich as the wrestled for the phone. Then Rich practically screamed that Jeremy loved Michael to Jake. There was no way in hell that Michael didn’t hear it. Maybe he had his headphones on? He usually wears them whenever he’s home.  _ Has  _ Michael been home the whole time?  _ Well clearly you idiot! _

“Um, y-yeah I’m okay,” Jeremy forced a smile. He felt like he was gonna throw up. “Just been a long day and got lessons to plan.”

Michael nodded, shoving his hands into the pockets of his sweat jacket. Jeremy looked him over discreetly (well he hopes it was). Michael wasn’t acting like he overheard anything. Maybe he was good at acting? Jeremy could feel his mind starting to go on overdrive. He needs to go in his room before he makes a fool of himself.

Michael had other ideas though. “Well, if you get tired of making lessons, feel free to join me for some video games and junk food. They doesn’t need me at work tomorrow since the game is in the final stages of being developed.”

Michael worked for a new up-and-coming video game company. He helped design and create the characters and the different worlds. Jeremy was over the moon when he first found out what Michael did. Is it weird that he found it kind of hot? Like of course Michael was a huge nerd and made video games. The man couldn’t get any more perfect and yet he somehow does.

“Yeah for sure, I’ll come find you if I’m up for it,” Jeremy knew he wasn't going to be up for it. He’s having a moment. “Well, these lesson plans aren’t gonna write themselves so, um, bye!”

He didn’t wait to hear Michael's response, he pretty much threw himself into his room. He winced when the door closed louder than he thought it would. There was no way he was going to be facing anyone else tonight. He was going to finish his work, and his room temperature coffee, and then spiral into a gay panic. 

Yup, sounds like a typical Thursday night.


	6. Chapter 6

Michael was freaking out, and not just because he was stuck in traffic. They called him into work to pick up his copy of the game. Why they couldn’t just send it to him was a mystery but he was excited that it was finished. Jeremy was just as excited. He told Michael that he couldn’t wait to see if he managed to make a good game (jokingly, of course). His boss wants to throw a release party, which is scheduled for next weekend. Bringing a plus one was encouraged. Michael immediately thought of bringing Jeremy. 

Michael also wasn’t stupid, nor were his headphones noise cancelling. He knows that Rich is hiding something from him. Michael knows what it is too. He heard Rich and Jeremy arguing last week. He was going to see if everything was okay when he heard the topic of their argument.

Jeremy’s in love with him.

The very thought made him grin like an idiot. Jeremy Heere loves him and Michael loves him back. Only problem is that Jeremy had no idea Michael returned his feelings, nor does he know that Michael knows about his feelings. He planned on telling Jeremy that night but he never came out of his room. Michael was hoping that Jeremy would’ve taken him up on his video game invite.

He’s going to have to ask Jenna and Rich for help. Jeremy mentioned that he was going to dinner tonight with his co-worker. It was the perfect time to plan how to confess. He felt a little silly, planning ahead but he wanted this to be perfect. Jeremy deserved nothing less than that.

An hour later he arrived back at the loft, slamming the door behind him. He winced. He was just excited and nervous and a little bit hungry.

Rich turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow. “What’s with the door slamming?”

“That was an accident,” Michael waved off the comment and took a seat next to Rich. “No Jake tonight? Also, is Jenna home by chance?”

“Nah, he’s with Jeremy at dinner. I’m going over to his place later,” Michael nodded. Jake finally got his own place, he didn’t even have a roommate. Michael was worried that Jake would ask Jeremy to live with him but it never happened. Rich was over there a lot, maybe that was part of the reason. “I think Jenna’s home, though you never know with her.”

“I need your help, and hers,” Michael said, glancing at the hallway. “Look, I know that Jeremy’s in love with me and that he told you.”

Rich’s eye widened and he looked a little worried. “How did you find out?”

“You two weren’t exactly quiet and I was home the whole time.” Michael shrugged. He worried his bottom lip between his teeth.

“So what do you need our help with?” Rich asked.

“I need help figuring out how to tell Jeremy that I love him,” Michael was suddenly nervous. What if this was a stupid idea? Does he really need to make some big, grand gesture? He’s starting to get in his own head. “And I’m not quite sure how to go about telling him.”

“Jenna!” Rich yelled, jumping off the couch and ran down the short hallway. “Get your ass out here we need your help!”

Michael grinned despite the anxious weight on his chest. He followed after Rich, finding Jenna’s bedroom door opened. He made himself comfortable on the foot of her bed. Rich had draped himself over her lap, covering her laptop. Jenna didn’t look very amused by the action. She took out her earbuds and gave Michael a look.

“Why is Rich on my lap this time?” She managed to get her laptop from underneath him and set it aside. She then proceeded to push Rich off of her, making him roll into Michael.

“Michael’s in love with Jeremy!” Rich yelled. “And he needs our help in figuring out how to tell him.” Rich sat up and smirked. “He also knows that Jeremy likes him back so that’s a thing.”

Jenna didn’t look all that surprised by the confession. If anything she looked impressed. She grabbed her laptop again and got up, placing it on her desk before turning back the them. “I’m surprised you admitted it so soon; though I have a feeling you only did because you overheard Jeremy,” At Michael’s sheepish look she continued. “You don’t need some big gesture to tell him. Just tell him while you’re playing video games or something.”

“Really? Just something that simple?” Michael asked, feeling a little stupid for spending most of his day planning different ways to confess. Now that he thinks about it, telling Jeremy while during their weekly Friday night hang outs would be perfect. It would just be the two of them. A very them way.

“The most simple gestures are the most memorable,” Jenna nodded. “Jeremy’s a pretty simple dude. He’ll be over the moon if you blurted it out while showering or while eating cereal.”

“Are they showering together in this situation?” Rich asked, earning him a pillow in the face from Michael. He cackled and rolled towards the headboard. “It’s just a question!”

“A stupid question,” Michael mumbled as Jenna took a seat between them. “Thanks Jenna. I would’ve ended up making a fool of myself. Maybe end up awkward moonwalking out of the room.”  

“Taking a page out of your mans book,” Rich smirked. “We’re yet to actually see him do it for real though. You always stop him.”

“Isn’t that a good thing? He’s comfortable around us now.” Jenna raised an eyebrow at Rich who shrugged.

“Still wanna see it in all its glory. Jake’s told me about it and it sounds amazing,” Rich laughed as the sound of the front door opening came from down the hall. “That must be our boys!”

“Jeremy’s not my boy.” Michael mumbled, following Rich down the hall.

“Not yet that is,” Jenna smirked. Michael rolled his eyes but didn’t correct her. He is hoping that he and Jeremy would be together soon. He feels like a teenager with a crush. It was a nice feeling, he hasn’t felt this way in a while. They reached the living room and there was someone there they didn’t know. “Oh, hello.”

“Hello,” The girl chirped, spinning around to look at them. “I’m Christine, Jeremy’s friend, and also co-worker!”

Michael smiled at her and waved as Jenna took over the introductions. It seemed like something that just happens naturally. He wasn’t sure when it started to be a thing but he’s not complaining. Michael high-fived Jake as he took a seat on the couch. “Where’s Jeremy?”

“Good question,” Jake said, looking over at Christine, who was sitting close to Jenna. “Where did he wander off to?”

Christine tapped her chin as if she had to stop and think to where her friend was. Michael was getting a little nervous. “Oh! He’s with those girls from the hallway. The pretty blonde one and the butch brunette!”

“Did she just call Chloe butch?” Jenna asked, suppressing a grin. “That’s a first.”

“I can kinda see it,” Rich said, high fiving Christine with a laugh. “I’m never gonna be able look at her and not think ‘butch lesbian’.”

“Kinda how I look at you and find it hard to not think ‘short bisexual’,” Chloe retorted, letting herself in. She took a seat on the arm of the couch. She sent Christine an amused smile. “That was a first though.”

Christine sent her a warm smile before turning back to talking with Jenna. Michael wasn’t sure what they were talking about but noticed they were sitting closer than strangers who were meeting for the first time normally would. Michael looked at Chloe and realized Brooke wasn’t with her, neither was Jeremy.

“Where’s Brooke and Jeremy?” Michael asked, glancing at the door. “Normally the two of you are a packaged deal.”

“She’s talking to Jeremy,” She shrugged. “They’ll be up in a little bit.”

Michael wanted to press a bit more. Why did Jeremy have to talk to Brooke? Michael didn’t realize the two of them were that close yet. He shrugged before listening to whatever Rich was talking about. He’ll tell Jeremy how he felt this week during their Friday hang out. He just hopes he doesn’t back out, he as a problem with doing that.

* * *

“Just tell him Jeremy. Something tells me that he won’t react badly.” Brooke said with a kind smile.

Jeremy was still in a panic. Dinner with Christine and Jake was great, he didn’t think about work or Michael once the entire time. Though at the end Christine brought up his feelings and that lead to a spiral.

He needs to just tell Michael how he feels and deal with the aftermath of it. Jake said that if it ended badly he could move in with him. Jeremy knew he was joking but also meant it. He hoped it didn’t come to him having to move out.

Christine and Jake wanted him to fess up. He knew he had no reason not to besides nerves. So when they got home he made a detour to Brooke and Chloe’s. He wasn’t sure why he stopped there, he just needed more input.

They told him the same thing Jake and Christine did. Chloe was tired of hearing his doubts so he left so hang with the others. Brooke was still offering help though. He was thankful for that.

“You’re acting like if you fess up he’s gonna kill you,” Brooke said. “This is Michael we’re talking about.”

“Exactly. It’s Michael! Who’s incredibly awesome and is insanely adorable. He’s somehow adorable and hot at the same time. He’s so out of my league,” Jeremy sighed and rubbed his eyes. “I know I’m being dramatic but I can just see this blowing up in my face. I haven’t had to do this in awhile. I thought Kevin was it for me. I’m out of comfort zone with this.”

Brooke sent him a sad smile. “Michael won’t hurt you like Kevin did. Michael cares so much about you I’m surprise you can’t see it. He always asks where you are whenever he walks into the room. I don’t even live with him and I can see it,” She took a seat next to him and turned to face him. “Look, it’s scary and nerve wracking to tell someone how you feel about them, especially if you don’t know how they feel about you. I have a good feeling about this whole situation though. What’s the best thing that could happen if you tell him?”

“He’ll be my boyfriend,” Jeremy said quietly, a small smile on his lips. Brooke’s right. He really needs to stop overthinking and getting in his own head. Now he just needs to figure out how and when he’s going to tell Michael. “Thanks Brooke.”

“Not a problem,” She smiled before standing up. She held out her hand for him. “Now let’s go see the others. I wanna officially meet Christine.”

Jeremy took her hand and let her lead him up to his apartment. They made small talk for the short elevator ride up. Brooke opened the door for him with a bow, making him laugh. He was really glad he moved here.

“Welcome party people,” Rich said from the couch. It didn’t seem like there was much of a party going on. “You’re just in time for Christine to talk about how Jeremy somehow kept a fair goldfish alive for years.”

“It’s not that impressive.” Jeremy said, taking a seat next to Michael. It was becoming his favorite place to be. The two shared a smile, Michael moving so their arms were touching. Jeremy hoped his face wasn’t turning red.

“Dude, yes it is. You somehow kept a goldfish from a  _ fair _ alive longer than a week,” Rich said. “They’re known for dying quickly.”

“You’re interrupting storytime,” Jenna glared at them lightly. “Let Christine continue.”

Jeremy nodded and turned his attention to his friend, shaking his head about how this story could even be interesting. The goldfish was the classroom pet and the kids loved it. It lasted a couple of school years before sadly dying. Everyone seemed to enjoy it. He noticed how well Christine fit in with the rest of them. He’ll have to invite her over more.

It soon changed to Rich telling multiple stories about things that he and Michael did growing up. Jeremy couldn’t believe half of the stories but one look at Michael changed his mind. Jake took over, a smirk on his face as he looked at Jeremy, who just shook his head. Who knows what story Jake would tell.

He excused himself before Jake could start. He didn’t go far, just to the kitchen. He could still hear but could make a quick escape if needed. He poured himself a glass of juice, taking a seat at the island. The story Jake was telling wasn’t so bad, it didn’t even really involve him. Brooke and Chloe seemed to be enjoying it. Jenna and Christine didn’t seem to be listening, Jenna showing her something on her phone.

“Mind if I join you?” Michael asked, sitting down next to him when he nodded. “Is there a reason why you escaped to the kitchen?”

Jeremy shrugged. “I wanted some juice. Also I was kinda afraid of what story Jake could possibly tell. This makes for a swift and easy get away.”

Michael gave him a fond smile. “Of course. Juice is very important.”

“Don’t mock my juice. I take it very seriously.” Jeremy said, only half kidding.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you," Michael grinned excitedly. "I went to work today and got an early copy of the game. Wanna play it Friday?" 

"Yes, oh my god! Michael that's awesome," Jeremy grinned back. He gave him a side hug, surprising himself at how it wasn't that awkward. "You bet I wanna play it Friday. I'll be the first to review it."

Michael let out a chuckle, making butterflies appear in Jeremy’s stomach. Man he had it bad. He forgot what feeling like this was. He lost the spark with Kevin long before he cheated. Even when they got together, just being around him didn’t feel as great as it does with Michael. Jeremy was afraid to admit that he probably would’ve ended up marrying Kevin. He was glad that he was cheated on. It pushed him towards Michael, and Jake towards Rich. He has a great group of friends, which is something he’s never had before.

It would be worth pushing himself out of his comfort zone and tell Michael how he feels. Even if it doesn’t go over well, he and Michael would work through it. Their friendship was too important to him. He couldn’t lose Michael all together. He’ll take him as a friend than not at all.

Now he just has to figure out when and how he’s going to tell Michael. He could just came right out and say it but that didn’t feel right. He knows that if he doesn’t do it soon he’ll lose his nerve. Maybe Friday? Yes. Friday would be perfect. They’ll be the only ones home. He finds himself becoming more excited than nervous. He wasn’t panicking at the idea. He just wants to get it out there and see what will happen.

He just has to keep it together until then. No big deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> depression is a bitch tbh
> 
> also thanks so much to everyone for reading so far. Your kudos and comments mean a lot!


	7. Chapter 7

Michael fixed his hair for the third time in the past half hour. He decided to take Jeremy to the ice cream parlor near the apartment before playing his new video game. Even though Jenna said that he doesn’t need to do a grand gesture, he figures Jeremy deserves something a little better than a confession over video games. Ice cream would do nicely. Then they can come back and play the game. 

With one last glance over in the mirror, he adjusted his jacket before leaving his room. Jeremy was sitting on the couch, scrolling through his phone. The sight alone made Michael smile. He really hopes this goes over well.

“You ready to go?” Michael asked. “This is my favorite place.”

Jeremy stood and followed him out there door, slipping his phone into his pocket. “Favorite place? Well I’m honored that you’re taking me.”

Michael smiled, holding the door open for him. He locked it as Jeremy pressed the elevator button. “Is it weird that I’ve lived here for about a month now and I’ve never checked out the neighborhood?”

“I can be your tour guide for the evening,” Michael pressed the lobby button. “I can show you where drug deals happen, the alley where Rich passed out drunk in and my personal favorite, crazy cat lady bench. Oh, also there’s the house where they arrested that cannibal dude.”

Jeremy raised his eyebrows. “Maybe I should just stay in the loft.”

Michael lead him out of the apartment building and down the street towards the parlor. He tried to suppress a grin. Jeremy looked around warily before his eyes landed on him. “You made all that up didn’t you.”

Michael couldn’t help but laugh. “Most of it. The drug deals I didn’t, though I feel like they happen everywhere. Also the alley is right behind the apartment building.”

Jeremy shook his head and walked a bit closer to Michael, who smiled a little. The two walked in silence, glancing over at each other when the other wasn’t looking. Blushing when their eyes met. Michael took a deep breathe when the ice cream parlor came into view.

“It looks like Pinterest threw up all over it,” Jeremy said, slowing to a stop. He looked over at Michael and grinned. “I love it.”

That was Michael’s first thought when he stumbled upon it last year. It was a decent sized building, the walls were light blue with various photos of ice cream on the walls. There was outside seating in the back, where fairy lights where hung overhead. Jeremy was the first person he’s brought here. Whenever things in the loft get crazy he escapes here most of the time. Maybe this could be his and Jeremy’s place? He could only hope.

After they both ordered and got their respected sundaes, Michael lead Jeremy to the outside seating. He watched as Jeremy looked around in awe. It was very aesthetically pleasing. There wasn’t many people out there, just the two of them and a few other groups. Michael tried to sit as far as possible from the others, wanting a little bit of privacy.

“So have you played the game yet or will this be the first time?” Jeremy asked around a mouthful of ice cream.

“First time,” Michael said excitedly. “I saw the first couple levels at the office when they called us in. A few guys were playing it but I didn’t join.”

“Why not? I’m sure it would’ve been awesome playing it with everyone who helped make it.”

“I wanted to play it first with you,” Michael shrugged. “You’ve been a huge supporter with it and you’ve dealt with my annoying, panicky last minute design questions. Only seems fair that we play it together first.”

He thought for sure Jeremy was blushing, but the low lighting made it hard to tell, even from across the table. Michael took another bite of his sundae before fiddling nervously with the hem of his jacket. Now’s the time. He’s gonna tell Jeremy and everything’s gonna be fine. He closed his eyes, took a deep breather before looking at Jeremy, who was already watching him.

“Actually, there’s this release party happening and I was wondering if you wanted to--” Michael started but was cut off by someone approaching their table. He huffed and looked over at the person, ready to snap at them, but the remark died in his throat.

Bobby, his ex, stood there looking very smug. Michael’s eyes widened at the sight of him. What was he doing here? Michael was sure that he moved to San Francisco. Was the universe trying to make him freak out?

“Michael, what a surprise seeing you here,” Bobby said, not even acknowledging Jeremy. “Y’know I was just thinking about you the other day. I was gonna call you but figured I shouldn’t. Weird how things were, huh?”

“Very weird,” Michael said shortly, glancing over at Jeremy. He looked very uncomfortable, figuring out who he was. “I’m in the middle of something so if you could leave that would be great.”

Bobby chuckled. “Still feisty I see, I’ve missed that. I’ve missed you. I’m in town for a couple days, we should get some drinks and catch up,” He put his hand on Michael’s shoulder and squeezed. “Make up for lost time and all that. I bet you’ve missed me too.”

Michael felt his face getting warm. He looked over at Jeremy again but couldn’t read the expression on his face. What was Bobby’s deal? He broke up with Michael and now he wants to waltz back into his life? Michael was finally moving on from him. Figures. Nothing never goes his way.

“Um, I’m gonna just…” Jeremy mumbled, his voice fading off as he quickly walked away from the table. His head down, his hands were clenched into fits. Oh fuck, did Jeremy think Michael wanted to get back with Bobby?  _ Damage control Mell, and fast! _

Michael stood up, shrugging Bobby’s hand off his shoulder. “Please do me a favor and leave me alone. You broke up with me and I’m finally interested in someone. You don’t get to waltz back in here and just assume how I feel towards you; which is nothing but anger. Stay away from me, okay? Great talk, bye.” Michael shoved past him and hurried after Jeremy.

The teenager behind the counter pointed wordlessly to the front door. Michael quickly thanked him before running out of the parlor. How far did Jeremy get? Does he even know the way back? He barely explored the area, always in the loft working on things for work or hanging with everyone. Michael swallowed down his worry the best he could.  _ Just focus on finding him. _

It didn’t take him long. He rushed across the street, dodging a car that was turning, and saw Jeremy a little bit ahead of him. “Jeremy!” He ran a little faster when he didn’t get a reaction.

“Jer, hey, please stop walking,” He said, catching up with him. He put his hand on his shoulder and quickly moved to stand in front of him. Jeremy wouldn’t look at him. “Why did you leave?”

“What do you mean? I figured you would want to be alone with him. What’s your ex right, Bobby?” When Michael nodded Jeremy continued, still not looking at him. “By the way Rich and the others used to talk about him, it sounds like he’s the love of your life. You should ask him to your work party.”

Michael shook his head, still trying to get Jeremy to look at him. “I thought he was, like I bet you thought Kevin was. Yeah, I was hung up on him for a long time after our break up but I’m over him. I, fuck, his timing was awful.”

Michael really didn’t want to confess his feelings in the middle of the sidewalk. He noticed that they were across the street from of their apartment building. Would it be weird to pause the conversation and go inside? This night is not going to plan. He should've listened to Jenna. Confessing over videos games would be way better than Jeremy thinking he was still in love with his ex. Fuck it. Might as well get it all out there.

“Do you remember when you asked me if we’ll ever find someone and just know that’s it?” Michael asked quietly, smiling when Jeremy’s eyes met his. Michael dare say he looked hopeful. At his small nod Michael spoke. “At first I didn’t want to admit it, I didn’t want to ruin things between us. Our friendship happened so easily I was kind of thrown off by it. I found myself wanting to be around you more and trusting you way quicker than I have anyone. Don’t tell Rich that.” 

Jeremy chuckled lightly at that, the sound making Michael smile. This seems to be going well enough. Jeremy shifted a little bit closer. Michael couldn't read that expression on his face but he was hoping it was a positive one.

“After Bobby dumped me I thought that was it, y’know? Twenty-four and dumped, most people our age are getting married and all that adult stuff. Then you walked through into the loft and I knew that I was screwed,” Michael reached down and intertwined their fingers. “I love you Jeremy Heere.”

Michael held his breath as he watched Jeremy got through multiple emotions in the span of seconds. He looked back at Michael, a grin splitting his face. His eyes looked a little watery but Michael was pretty sure his were too.

“Michael Mell, I love you too.”

Michael’s whole body felt warm. He couldn’t wipe the smile from his face even if he wanted to. Suddenly, Jeremy’s hands are cupping his face and his lips are on his. Michael’s hands found Jeremy’s waist and he kissed him back so fiercely he forgot how to breathe. He felt like a teenager again, giddy and nervous. He knows kissing Jeremy will become his favorite pastime.

Jeremy pulled back, resting his forehead against Michael’s. “So is this happening.”

“Yeah, I think it is.”

“Wow,” Jeremy laughed, sounding breathless. He pressed a chaste kiss to Michael’s lips. “I can’t believe you stole my thunder.”

Michael moved away so he could look Jeremy properly. He let out a confused laugh. “What?”

Jeremy puffed his cheeks out before blushing. “I was gonna tell you how I felt while playing video game,” He scratched the back of his neck. “So much for my romantic gestures.” 

Michael gestured around them. “I didn’t do much better. My ex shows up and then the dramatic confession happens in the middle of the sidewalk,” He shrugs, still smiling. “It seems fitting though. Very us.”

Jeremy nods, lacing their fingers together. “How about we go play that video game of yours? I can’t wait to see how bad it is.” The smile on his face took out all that bite from his words

“Wow. Not even ten minutes into being my boyfriend and you’re already not holding back. Just straight out roasting me,” Michael mocked offense. “Maybe I’ll take Rich to the party instead.”

“Tough love, it’s good character building,” Jeremy said sweetly, kissing his cheek before the two crossed the street. “But for real, I’m sure the game is incredible.”

“Well, only one way to find out,” Michael said, leading him back up to the loft. “Let’s go kill some monsters.”

Jeremy hummed, leaning into him a little. “Monster slaying boyfriends. What a title.”

Michael laughed, pressing a light kiss to the top of Jeremy’s head. Just because he could. Jeremy’s letting him and trusting him. Michael hasn’t felt this light in months. He could really get used to this feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally amiright


	8. Chapter 8

After Jeremy placed the last of the beer in the cooler he went over to help Jake set up the table. They all decided to throw a beginning of summer party. It was really Rich’s idea but everyone was quickly on board with it. The roof the building was refurbished into a snazzy patio. 

“Is Christine here yet?” Jake asked, glancing over at his friend as they finished setting the table.

Jeremy nodded. “She was talking with Jenna when I went down to grab the beer.”

Jake paused the table setting and looked over at Jeremy. “Do you think there’s something going on there? They seem to be getting close.”

“As far as I know they’re just friends,” Jeremy shrugged. “But I’m not against the idea of them being together. They would be cute.”

Jake placed the last plate down, resting his hands on the back of a chair and leaned forward. “We should try to set them up.”

“That’s a terrible idea.”

“No it’s not. We’re just helping friends in need.”

Jeremy laughed. “They’re not in need. Jenna and Christine can figure their stuff out without our help. We would just make it awkward and messy. Remember what happened with Hannah?”

Jake winced at the memory. Hannah was their old friend, someone Christine had a major crush on. Jake found out and dragged Jeremy into his plan of setting them up. It ended with Christine blasting  Les Misérables for a whole week. It’s a forbidden topic.

“Jenna’s different though! We actually know she likes her.” Jake reasoned.

“I’m not even going to entertain the idea of helping you play matchmaker again,” Jeremy shook his head. “Let them do it on their own.”

Jake signed, admitting defeat. He crumbled up a napkin and threw it at Jeremy’s face. Jeremy threw it back, laughing when it missed. He has horrible aim, gym class during school wasn’t a good time. Jake laughed at his failed attempted as well. “That was just sad.”

“Usually I would make a self-deprecating joke but I got nothing,” Jeremy was surprised at the lack of jokes. He normally had a handful at the ready. “I guess I’m actually happy for once.”

Jake beamed, walking around the table to hug him. “I’m really glad to hear that dude, you deserve it.”

Jeremy smiled and returned the hug. “Did you ever imagine that we’d both find someone so quickly? I figured one of us would find someone, the other would be the third wheel and then years later find someone.”

“I will never understand how your brain works,” Jake ruffled Jeremy’s hair, making the curls even more untamed. Jeremy yelped and backed away from his friend, swatting his hand away. “But I am glad it didn’t play out that way.”

Chloe and Brooke came up, placing bowls of snacks on the table. Chloe straightened them out a bit. “Are we really going to let Rich grill again? Last time that happened we had to call the fire department.”

“In my defense, that grill was really shady and the tank was old,” Rich appeared out of nowhere, jumping on Jeremy’s back. “It’s not my fault it combusted.”

Jeremy quickly balanced himself, his hands grabbing onto Rich’s legs. Jake chuckled at his boyfriend’s antics. He leaned over and kissed him hello, Jeremy stuck in the middle of it.

“Wow, I didn’t have to tiptoe to kiss you this time. I should stay on Jerebears back all the time,” Rich laughed, resting his chin on top of Jeremy’s head. “Though I’m not sure if he’ll be able to carry me. I can feel your arms shaking dude.”

“You’re heavier than you look!” Jeremy defended himself. Like he covered earlier, gym class wasn’t his best class. “I’m not built for athletic activities.”

“It’s true. Watching him in gym class was painful,” Jake added on. “He wasn’t the worst student so that says something.”

Rich refused to get off his back. He wanted to see how much longer Jeremy could carry him for. Jeremy would’ve dropped him if his arm’s weren’t around his neck. If Rich goes down he’ll end up taking Jeremy down with him.

“Can you please stop torturing my boyfriend? I would like it if he didn’t waste all his energy on this.” Michael spoke up, looking amused. Jenna and Christine were behind him looking just as entertained.

“Energy for what?” Rich asked. He did let go of Jeremy, going over to stand next to Jake. “We all know he’s a bottom. Doesn’t require that much energy.”

Jeremy couldn’t tell if his blush was from Michael wrapping his arms around him, like a hug from behind, or from Rich’s comment. Knowing him it was both. Michael kissed his cheek before answering Rich.

“I guess that’s true, seeing that it’s coming from another bottom.”

“Boys.” Jenna rolled her eyes and lead Christine away from the group. Jeremy noticed that they were holding hands. He glanced over at Jake who seemed to have noticed as well. They shared an excited smile. They’ll have to question Christine later.

Rich laughed. “Well played Mell. You win this round.”

Michael laughed as well, stepping away from Jeremy with a gasp. He grabbed his hand and lead him towards the table where the girls were sitting. “Holy shit, there’s Cheetos Puffs.”

***

A couple hours later found the group sitting around the table. They were talking and laughing loudly. Music played lowly in the background, mixing with the sounds of traffic on the street below. It was a calming sound. Jeremy smiled softly to himself as he leaned into Michael’s side.

When he first discovered that Kevin had cheated on him, his future was a huge question mark. He thought for sure he would end up marrying the man, even if the spark wasn’t there anymore. He was thrown for a loop when the relationship ended. Moving into the loft was the best decisions he’s ever made. He had no idea that these three strangers would impact his life so much.

As much as it sucked and hurt, he was glad that Kevin cheated. It have him a reason to leave and bypass the awkward “I don’t love you anymore” conversation. He was afraid that he wouldn’t find anyone else, destined to die alone. Michael changed all of that. Jeremy was pretty sure that Michael had no idea just how amazing he was. He fell for the man so quickly he was blindsided. Jeremy could see himself marrying Michael and realized it was something he really wanted. He wouldn’t voice that outloud though, they’ve only been dating for three months. He’s not that crazy.

Jeremy looked around the table at his friends, feeling beyond luck that he could call these amazing people his friends. He wanted them to stay in his life forever. His eyes met Christine’s from across the table. She was holding hands with Jenna on the table and nobody questioned it. He raised an eyebrow and Christine only shrugged, though her smile and the blushing gave it away.

“Hey,” Michael nudged his shoulder, getting his attention. “What ya thinking about?”

Jeremy smiled up at him. “Everything. I’m really happy with my life right now.”

“You’re a very sappy drunk,” Michael returned the smile and pressed a light kiss to his forehead. “I’m really happy too.”

He leaned back into Michael’s side, smiling when he felt a hand moving through his hair. He wasn’t lying. For once in his life things are finally going his way and he’s not even afraid that it’s going to disappear. Usually he overthinks to the point where he makes everything good go away.

Michael laughing broke him from his thoughts. He looked from his boyfriends reddening face to Rich, who had laughed so hard soda came out of his nose. Jake was shaking his head as he helped his boyfriend, a fond smile on his face. Brooke was leaning on Chloe, wiping her eyes. Jenna was taking pictures of the whole thing, Christine laughing behind her hand. Jeremy wasn’t exactly sure what happened but knowing his friends, it could be anything. Just another reason why he all wants them around. There’s never a dull moment.

For once in his life, Jeremy Heere was genuinely happy. It was all because of these seven great people. He wouldn’t change anything about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, the end
> 
> Thank you for reading and such, it means a lot ♡


End file.
